I Had You, Then I Lost You
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: What if Kate would have met Garret before the Cullen's asked them for help? & due to Sasha getting murdered they had to split ways and never thought they would see each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Bringing Kate and Garret to my attention now, lets see if I can make a story out of them.

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>The mans face flashed before my eyes as I stared into the ice covered water. I flinched from the image frowning deeply. I wasn't scared no, but it hurt me, it hurt me because I think I found love, and then lost it. It was years ago, awhile before Sasha and that newborn infant were sentenced and murdered in front of me and my sisters.<p>

He had been living with us, after wandering up in our home, we took to him, he seemed interested in our lifestyle. Me and him got close, we were together constantly. Hunting was about the only time we weren't. Why? Because he wasn't ready to try animal blood. He would try anything, but he wasn't ready to try yet. He was a rebel, as Irina would say, but only she scrunched her nose up in disgust. The others loved him, just as I did, but I do say, nowhere near as much as me. Tanya, she would pick on me. Joke around on me falling in love with him. I never got mad, I got embarrassed, because I had fallen head over heels for the Rebel.

Sasha was supportive, she acted like a mother to the idea of me loving him. She made hints to him that I did, that had always earned her a glare from me. She would just laugh and go on though. I miss her, her and Garret both. I feel a little resentful that he left, but I knew he had to. Aro made him, told him he didn't need more trouble around here. After Aro killed Sasha, and ran Garrett off, he left, hasn't bothered us anymore. I wondered if he ever would again, I also wondered if Garrett would ever sneak back over here. I didn't know it didn't seem like he would. I would never see him again. I still remember the day of Edward and Bella's wedding, Tanya had joked and said, maybe me or her would be next to find a mate. I smiled and laughed agreeing, but my heart ached at the thought, I didn't want anyone else, I waned Garrett, but couldn't have him. I had him, then I lost him. All because of Sasha, I miss her yes, but I can't help but blame her because of her stupidity in breaking the laws, I lost my one chance of love. I would never have it again, I was so sure of that.

"Kate!" My head snapped up in the direction towards the house at the sound of my name being called. Tanya was standing there with Renesmee in her arms. Renesmee was the adorable child of Edward and Bella. The adorable child that Irina went to the Volturi about and accused of being an immortal child when she wasn't. An adorable child that me and my coven minus Irina came to witness for.

"Yeah Tanya?" I called back standing, brushing dirt from my jeans.

"They have more people about to show up for Nessie, they wanted me you Eleazar, and Carmen to wait in the other room out of site with her." I nodded walking up there. I know she saw me nod, because she turned back inside with Nessie. I turned glancing towards the woods across the river, before heading on inside.

Once in there I sat down next to Nessie who was coloring a picture of a wolf pack. She was concentrating hard on the colors and not going out of the lines. She didn't even here me say hi. I watched her draw silently while listening to the door open in the main room where Edward and Bella were now waiting.

* * *

><p>Well First Chapter. Long enough for me anyways.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

We now had more people. The Egyptian Coven Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. Amun don't seem to happy about any of it though. Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, The Irish Coven. And the Amazon Coven Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. All of them agreed to stay and witness. Most of them seemed alright. Kachiri the one I've talked to the most though.

A knock on the door brought us all out of our conversations. Edward went to the next room answering the door while Bella continued her game with Nessie for the time being. I listened to Edward greet the new person. When the other person spoke I froze. I knew that voice, but my mind wasn't processing how I knew it. I sat there trying to figure it out, my eyes following Bella as she took Nessie out to meet the man. Then snapping them back towards the others in the room.

"Kate, you alright?" Benjamin whispered sitting down in-between me and Tanya. I nodded.

"yeah just thinking."

"Alright…" We heard Edward invite the man in, I knew that much by the voice, I didn't glance towards the door. Until I heard Tanya gasp. Looking to her then following her gaze to the door I froze once more. My mouth wide open it seemed. As I stared into the shocked face of a rebel, of an American nomad. As I stared into the face of Garrett. Neither one of us moved, and time seemed to stand still as we looked at each other.

"Katrina…" He whispered finally.

"Garrett, what are you doing here?" Tanya asked after my long moment of silence. I shot her a glare, but she ignored me.

"Carlisle asked me to come. I'm gonna say it was the same reason your all here." Tanya nodded and, Benjamin squeezed my hand getting me to look at him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Old friend." I whispered to him. He nodded releasing my hand and standing going over to Tia.

Garrett crossed the room kneeling down in-front of me. "Kate, are you not going to talk to me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought we were good friends." That hurt. But not going to let him know that, he wants us to just be friends or thinks that's all we'll be. No need for him to know I loved him more then friends at one point.

"I was just surprised is all." I said. Tanya was smiling with that gleam in her eyes as she looked at the two of us. It was that same gleam she use to have when she picked on me, way back then. Eleazar, and Carmen both looked at the man confused, they didn't know him. Garrett pulled a chair up near us.

"Carmen, Eleazar, this is Garrett. An old friend of ours." Tanya introduced them. "Garrett this is Eleazar, and his mate Carmen." She stated.

They shook hands. "Neither one of you have found anyone yet?" He questioned looking between me and my older sister. I shook my head. "What about Irina?" He asked. Apparently he didn't know it was because of her that we were all here.

"No. Or well she thought she did. He played her, to get to Bella." I said. "Then he was murdered, and well. She never forgave the Cullen's." I whispered.

"So she isn't going to witness for their daughter?" He nodded over to Edward and Bella. I shook my head not able to speak. It hurt to think that Irina would do this, it made me feel like I failed as a sister somehow.

"Irina, is the one who told the Volturi that Nessie's a immortal child." Tanya said, not meeting his or anyone's eyes. You could tell it hurt her just as bad if not worse about Irina. Garrett didn't say anything and I glanced up at him through my lashes. He was looking at us sadly, he also looked troubled by that. Did he like Irina like I like him?

"I'm sorry to hear that." He finally said. No one else spoke, we were all left alone with our thoughts then. In silence that was both welcoming, and unwanted.

* * *

><p>Its the weekend all I have to do is write.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 now up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anyof the known characters in this story.

* * *

><p>I ran out the door, everyone was back, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose. Everyone, everyone but Alice and Jasper. They weren't here, and I was curious as to where they had went, but I told myself I would ask later, I needed to hunt now, I haven't bee in awhile, and Nessie's blood was beginning to make a rhythm while it flowed through her veins. That was a defiant sign of needing to hunt.<p>

"Kate!" A voice rang after me, I recognized it and turned, my now black eyes meeting pure red ones. "Mind if I join you?"

"Garret, you do remember that I hunt animals, not humans right?" I questioned, knowing very well he remembered it. Unless he somehow managed to get brain damage.

"I know, and I'm ready to try it now." He said walking till he was right in front of me, he had that smile that I fall for every time on his face. "So mind if I join you?" I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. He grinned brightly as I led the way, explaining to him about hunting animals.

"Alright Garrett, lets see what you can do." I whispered to him as we stopped near a heard of deer.

"Alright my Katrina, prepared to be amazed." He slipped away before I could reply, and I stood there dumb founded for a moment, his words "My Katrina" echoing through my head." I watched him silently as he ran after the deer, taking it down efficiently, hardly getting his shirt dirty, all was fine minus his shirt now being wrinkled, and the bit of dirt and blood on it. He smiled up at me. "How was that?"

"Absolutely perfect." I whispered, then spoke out loud, "You did great, even though you're a bit dirty now." I hid my smirk carefully, "I'm sure the they have some clothes you can borrow." He rolled his eyes, but had a grin anyways. That grin made me freeze and my heart ached, I wished dearly he was mine, it made me wish he would never have left to begin with. I cursed Aro in my mind and wondered deeply what would have happened if he wouldn't have been run off. Would we be together now?

"-te…Katrina?" Jumping slightly I looked at Garret meeting his eyes. "Are you alright? I called your name repeatedly and you ignored me." He sounded hurt and I wondered if he was really hurt or faking it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking at the ground softly knowing he heard me. I felt a hand under my chin lifting it up so I was looking t him again.

"Nothing to be sorry for Katrina." He whispered smoothly leaning in towards me. I felt my un-beating heart flutter in anticipation as I leaned towards him as well. Then his hand was gone and he was no longer leaning towards me, instead he was picking up his kill and sliding it off to the side in some bushes. My heart instantly froze again, and disappointment filled me.

"Ready to hunt some more?" He questioned grinning like a maniac. I nodded dumbly and followed him into the woods.

The rest of my hunting trip with him I spent distracted most the time losing my own meal watching him, though I did get my fill it just took longer.

Nothing was spoke of what happened earlier, and it didn't happen again to my dismay. I wished it would have though. I wanted nothing more then a repeat of that scene and it ending with him kissing me, but I doubt that would happen.

We went back to the Cullen's at the end when we were both full. Garret ran off to train with Emmett and Edward and I was at lost on what to do. Till I heard about Bella's shield and decided I would help her with that.

* * *

><p>If read thanks for reading... and well I may have a lonfer chapter nex time. I meant to this time, then forgot about the story so I decided to post what I had and I would try to get more next time... Anyways review if you like it would make me happy.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this chapter is probably way diffret then actualy breaking dawn, but that'll be okay.

* * *

><p>"No! You aren't focusing!" I growled at the girl. She could cover her self, but not protect her mate. Edward had stopped his own training with Emmett and Garret to help her, but she couldn't even protect him from getting shocked! It was rather annoying really. Almost like she didn't care at all. She looked up at me meeting my eyes a glare of her own in place of a normal smile or meh face. She was looking at m with such hatred. I glared back. "Focus." I snarled even as Edward sent a growl towards me. I ignored him.<p>

"If you can't focus then you are useless, you want be able to protect anyone." I growled getting a shocked expression from Bella who paused. Sighing I started to pace thinking furiously on how to get her to try harder, I kept shocking Edward, it was obvious she cared and wasn't happy but she has yet to move the shield over him. Glancing over I looked at Zafrina who looked just as deep in thought as I did. We both were looking for ways to get Bella to accomplish this. Zafrina taught her to expand her shield, I was giving her a reason to, but it seemed unresponsive.

Suddenly an idea came to my head, I looked over to see Renesmee watching us practice, I smirked clasping my hands together. "Renesmee come here." I called out sweetly to child who turned her eyes to me. Walking over to her I smiled kneeling down. "Would you like to help you mother train?" I ask smiling when she nodded and ran to her mother. I received a growl from both Bella and Edward, Bella scooping Renesmee up in her arms and backing away from me.

"No, not my daughter." Bella snarled slightly while I advanced, Edward growled as well but I avoided him and walked over to Bella placing a hand on Renesmee, she didn't flinch, and I looked questioning before smiling and increasing the zap but nothing happened.

"You figured it out! Now can you expand it to Edward?" Zafrina ask nodding to me. I headed towards Edward and touched him he felt nothing either. "Good, now how far can you expand it? She ask calling everyone out side, and told them to stand in different places. Bella stretched her shield over most all of us, only a few being out of her range. "Amazing."

"Well seems you and Zafrina are good teachers woman." A familiar voice said from behind me, I paused and turned around facing Garret, I would have been blushing if I could, but instead I just smirked smiling proudly.

"Thank you." I said to him crossing my arms. He shook his head before rubbing a hand on my shoulder for a minuet.


End file.
